1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel forms of vanillin, and more especially to vanillin compositions in liquid state, to a process for the preparation, and to a wide variety of applications therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vanillin is a compound which is widely used in numerous fields and industries as a flavoring agent and/or perfume.
Vanillin is thus widely used in the human and animal foodstuff industry, but it also has applications in other fields such as pharmacy or perfumery. It is consumed in vast amounts.
Vanillin is currently commercially available in the form of a crystalline powder. This presents the drawback of producing fine particles which create problems of dusting and flowability during storage and manipulation or handling of the powder.
For many applications, it is preferable for these ingredients to be in liquid form. In addition to the fact that this form obviates the problem of dusting and flowability, a liquid formulation presents many advantages, in particular ease of metering and easier manipulation.
Since the solubility of vanillin in water is very low, on the order of 0.5% at 20.degree. C. and 30% in ethanol, it has been difficult to provide concentrated solutions of vanillin in the form required by the user.
Thus, need continues to exist for a novel formulation of vanillin which will satisfy the following criteria:
(a) to be in the form of a liquid product which can be poured or pumped at room temperature, on the order of 15.degree. C. to 25.degree. C.,
(b) to have a high concentration of active agent of 20% to 80% by weight, more generally ranging from 50% to 70%,
(c) to be mechanically stable, i.e., it must not separate into phases when the temperature varies within a zone of 0.degree. C. to 50.degree. C., and must not crystallize during prolonged storage,
(d) to be chemically stable,
(e) to be easy to use, i.e., simply dilute for use,
(f) to be in the form of a transparent solution,
(g) to be bacterially stable and not constitute a favorable medium for the development of bacteria under optimal conditions,
(h) to satisfy organoleptic requirements in the case of food use,
(i) to conform with environmental and other legislation in the field under consideration,
(j) to be easy to produce as not to increase the selling price.